The Steel Saber
by Mason1401
Summary: Sequel to "Missing You 2". Diego and Shira are attacked by wolfs, again, and Diego Uses his new power to save them. What is Diego's power? Can he control it? Will he teach Shira how to use it? Honestly I don't now the answer to some of my questions because i am still writing the story. please read, its going to be good. And yes T because of language.
1. Chapter 1

The Saber of Steel Chapter 1: The Wolfs

Shira's P.O.V.

"DIEGO"! I yelled.

"Shira quick, make me angry"!

"What, why".

"Just do it".

"How. Every time I try to make 'you' angry you just purr"!

"I don't know. Act like Sid or something".

" 'Hey Diegi-Poo, made you another coral nickels' ". I said kind of like Sid.

Then something changed in Diego's eyes. They got dark green yet they glowed like the sun. His mussels tripled in size, and his sabers turned to steel and became as sharp as razorblades. He look terrifying, yet, kind of...hot( for a saber). He let out a defining roar witch killed my ears. I hid behind a rock preparing for the worst but nothing. That's when I notice, the wolfs were...gone. One roar. Just, one, single, ear pearsing roar scared them all away!

"Wow". I said shocked. I Tried to walk up to him, but he just looked away.

"I'm a monster".

I just lick him.

He turns back around shocked."Your not scared of me".

"You just saved me from a pack of wolfs, again! Why would I be scared of You".

"Because I look like this".

"Well what ever 'this' is just saved me". I lick him again and he changes back and purrs. "Your such a softie".

"Only around you".

"So what is that you change in to".

"Well, I call it the steel saber. I can change into it if you get me anagry enough".

"Wow. Who knew Sid can make you that angry".

"Now you see why I can't stand him".

"So when I died, and you went go beat the shit out of those wolfs, thats what you used".

"Well honistly I didn't even know I was using it. After the fight I started heading back to the herd and came across a river and got a drink. That when I saw my eyes. It scared the hell out of me. But then I started to thinking about you and, I changed back to good-old-me".

"Like I said before, your such a big softie for me". I said and licked him agian.

"Shira your kind of like my life now". And he licked me back. "Now come, lets get back to the herd. There probably wouldering what all that roaring was about. Oh, and don't tell anyone about what I can change into, I don't think Manny like would it". And we started walking back to the cave.  
...

Well what did you guys think. Awsome, right. Right. R&R. Oh and school justed started back up for me so I might not be update as fast. But I wont tack for ever to write chapters because I'm alowed to type it on my iPod In studyhall, so thank, ya. Bye.  
Write on My Friends! 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Saber's Out of the Bag

Shira's P.O.V.

"Wait why shouldn't we tell the rest of the herd".

"Because I don't think Manny would like that I can turn into a ragging super-saber".

"But you can control it, right".

"Ya, I can change into it any time I want". He closes hie eyes and changes form. This time I can see him better. I missed that his fur change from orange to marron and the white around his eyes and on his chest change to silver. His claws also become steel and razor sharp as well. Again he looks kind of...hot. "See, but the one thing that really sets it off is getting me pissed". He closes his eyes and changes back.

"Then why did I have to make you angry back there".

"I have to concentrate really hard, and that's kind of hard when wolfs are growling at me and you're screaming my name".

"Oh, sorry".

"It's all right, the only thing that mater is that we're safe, you more than me".

"Can you get any softer".

"Hey I lost you once, I not going to lose you again. And, your kind of my life now, I'm mush around , and tell any one I said that and I will leave you".

"You couldn't leave me even if you tried. And I don't think I could leave you either".

"Than your just as soft as me. Kitty". He lick me.

"Whatever softie". I lick him back. "Now come on, it's already dark, the herd is probably worried sick about us. They probably think I died again".

"Ya your right. Race you there".

"Oh your on softie". But he was already long gone. I was catching up to him, but when he saw me he ran even faster. Thats when I notice he change form.

"Hey, that's cheating".

"What, the kitty can't keep up".

"OH, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT"! And I bolt. We were close to the cave so he changed back to normal , but I was still far behind. I was catching up with him., right before we got into the cave I jumped on his back, fliped him over, and pined down his sholders. We skided to a stop. "Tie, softie". I said and licked him.

"You know, I let you win these races".

"Ya". Sid had already started a firer. It was getting late. The moon and the stars were out. Thats when I herd something rusiling in the bushs. Diego herd it to. Then 10 black wolfs come out and form around the cave. Diego changes form, no saw but me. Then one larger wolf comes out.

"This area now belongs to the wolfs. You have three days to leave". And they all vanish. all eyes are glued on Diego. even mine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ss ch 3

Shira's P.O.V.

"Diego, what in the world was that! And why do u look like that!" Manny says freaking out like he always does when something goes wrong.

Diego sighed. "It's easier to show you". He walked up to a massive rock right next to the cave. Manny and Elie have both tried to move before, and they couldn't move it a single inch. He walk up to the rock, held up his paw, and hit the rock. It was gone. And not even to mammoths could move it. He walks over and just hits it and it's gone. Damn. He's stronger than I thought. I look at herd and just die laughing at there look. It was priceless. Manny and Elie's jaws were dropped and the rest were just aww. I turn to look at Diego and he walking back to me.

"Well that explains that, now the wolfs".

"Well honestly, don't know what that was about. But I do know they hate me cause I beat the crap out of there pack, so they might be a little angry".

"YOU THINK"!

"Sorry, I did out of anger for losing Shira, and they shouln't even be this close, there 20 miles out".

"Well as you can see there not".

"They must be migrating, and there moved here. I'll let them know that this area belongs to us".

"Some how I imagine that it won't be that easy".

"Oh it won't. See wolfs don't like to talk about things. It kill first ask later. I still surprises me that they gave us three days to move, that's not like wolfs".

"Weird, how many we're there". Elie said worried.

"One-hundred, at the least, but I took then on once I can do it again". I looked at him shocked. He took on over a hundred wolfs just for me. I blushed a little, he didn't notice.

"What are you waiting for Diego, go take care of it". Manny said worried.

"But I don't know where they went, I can't pick up there sent. I'll try to find them in the morning". I looked at him shocked again. He was still in the steal form and couldn't pick up the sent. That kind of scared me a little, and I don't get scared easy.

"Ok, but keep a watch out tonight, have a bad feeling those wolfs won't keep there word".

"Me too Manny".

*Yes people, i know its short, but i'm sick i need to go take a nap. Review on how diego should meat the wolfs because i have no idea how I'm going to do that. Well there you go. WRITE ON MY FRIENDS!* 


	4. Chapter 4

Ss ch. 4

ERR MRR GRD. Guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter. It's been so long sense Iv written one. I took one long nap(see end of ch. 3). I actually had to go back and reread the last ch. i forgot were i left off LOLZ XD. So, Iv got news and '?'s so first of all I got the new iPhone 5. Yes 5, which is absolutely amazing(Applaud here). Don't worry I took spellcheck off, no weird words any where. And I am happy to say that if you are looking to get a new phone this is the one. Now that that's out of the way the question. What do you guys think of this word and the story. Ready…ravens…and should they help Diego or the wolfs. I know this intro was really long but I had to get all that out there. So without further a-do I give u…

SS ch. 4. : The Dream

Diego's p.o.v.

"It's been three months sense we've lost Shira, Sid die two weeks ago and I just saw Buck get eaten.…and…

APRIL FOOLS! That's not the really story but I couldn't resist my self. Now for the real ch. 4

Diego's P.O.V.

None of slept to easy last night. Well maybe Shira, but only because I was laying on top of her trying to keep her warm. I swear she's such a kitty when she wants to be. We all kind of huddled up in the back of the cave, me and Shira a little closer to the front in case any wolves showed up. None, though I did hear a lot of flapping of wings, don't know what type of bird though. It's still a little dark, dawn to be exact. I know I shouldn't but I have to get food for me and Shira. I won't go far just into the brush to catch a squirrel or two.

(Minutes later)

I got two squirrels to me and …no…Nooo…NOOOOOOOOOO! RED EVERYWHERE! THE CAVE, SHIRA, EVERYONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I wake up screaming into Shira'st ear. She looks up from under me terrified.

"Diego what's wrong", she says panicking.

"Nothing". I say, "Just a horrible dream".

"Do want to talk about it".

"No I'm fine, don't want to give it to you any way".

"Ok, let try to get a little more sleep before the sun comes up".

"Ok". I say but knowing after that dream I won't be sleeping anymore tonight. But there is one that creeps me out of my fur. The same flapping in my dream is right out side the cave. I lick Shira real quick and she smiles and licks me back and lays back down on my paws. I lay down on her nuzzling her and just stare at the exit to the cave the rest of the night

…

Sry it was short but I'm building up to a huge plot twist. U guys will never guess it. Keep writing my friends.


End file.
